Absence
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: With Ziva's unexpected departure, Vance knows he needs to fill a spot fast. He transfers Kensi to Washington to be the newest member of Team Gibbs. However, not everyone is happy with the sudden move. Densi, slight Tiva and a Gibbs/Kensi father/daughter relationship (a Gensi? That a thing?)


**~Hey guys. Right, I am going to write this as well as Teenagers as Teenagers will go on FOREVER. This was a little idea that my mum and I had when Ziva left the team (before Bishop joined). I hope you enjoy this. Set after the NCIS episode Past Present and Future. Deeks and Sam have just returned to the team (I know its slightly different time wise but go with it)~**

Chapter 1

"You're serious G?" Sam said to Callen as they walked into their office.

"Sam, when am I not serious?"

"Um, all the time."

"Well I'm serious this time. They are going out."

"Hah."

"What?"

"You think Kensi would really go for him?"

"Maybe, I mean I saw her when you guys were kidnapped. She was a mess."  
"Kensi?"

"She hid it, but I could see through."

"See through what?" Deeks said as he walked into the office.

"The stained glass window G ordered," Sam said.

"Why did you order a stained glass window?" Kensi said as she joined the other members of the team.

"I thought I should be more spiritual, tap into my senses," he said.

"Right," Kensi and Deeks said as Eric whistled from upstairs.

"We've got a case," he said as the team went up the stairs.

Hetty stood outside ops and let Deeks, Sam and Callen through.

"Miss Blye," she said, stopping Kensi before she entered ops. She took a step back and followed Hetty back downstairs to her office.

"Pack your bags," she simply said.

"What?" Kensi said, almost in disbelief.

"Director Vance has decided to transfer you to Washington. They need another agent on their Major Case Response Team. Report directly to the Director. Your things have been packed and flown to the capital."

"Yes Hetty."

The team were just about to leave when Deeks came up to Kensi as she walked back to her desk.

"Kens? Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What did Hetty say?"

"I'm being transferred to Washington for the time being Deeks."  
"When are you coming back?"

"Don't know."

She kissed him on the cheek one last time before getting in a cab to the airport. He felt like a piece of him was missing. Like half his heart was torn away. But it wasn't torn, just stretched across the country. He just wanted her to stay. He had just returned and now she was leaving. Did the universe want them apart?

**~x~**

After a long flight, Kensi arrived in Washington. As her orders stated, she reported to Director Vance on arrival.

"Special Agent Blye, welcome to Washington," he said to her in his office.

"Director."

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here."  
"Hetty briefed me."

"Let me just clarify. Special Agent Ziva David has unfortunately left the agency. We need someone to fill the chair. We thought you would be up for the challenge."

"Yes sir."  
"You have already met most of the team. I'll take you down."

"Ok."

They walked down the stairs and to the bullpen.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is."

"Special Agent Kensi Blye," he said, finishing Vance's sentence off with a slight smile.

"Hey," she said, shaking his hand.

"You've met Special Agent McGee as well then. This is Special Agent DiNozzo. I expect you will settle in fine."

"Thank you, Director," she said as he left.

"That's your desk now," Gibbs said, pointing to the seat. Kensi sat down and put her bag under her desk. Tony looked at Kensi. Another brunette agent, her curls not quite as prominent as Ziva's, but still present. He had read the name Kensi Blye in the agent training times, she was near the top for her physical. As was Ziva. God, he missed her.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, head slapping the Senior Field Agent for not working.

_This is so different from LA…_ Kensi thought as she looked at her surroundings.

"Kensi," Gibbs said, ushering her over and out of the bullpen.

"Gibbs."  
"I heard two of the LA agents got hit pretty badly. They ok?"

"Yeah," she said, almost distant thinking of Deeks.

"How's Callen?" he asked.

"Good. I was working closer with him than usual over the past few weeks."

They got the elevator to Abby's lab. Kensi was still getting used to, well everything. The hardest thing of all was not having Deeks by her side…

**~So, just setting the story a bit. I could have gone on but I didn't as I wanted to go on to that in the second chapter. What do you think? Hope you liked it~**


End file.
